


Waiting

by the_technicolor_whiscash



Category: The Road to El Dorado (2000)
Genre: First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Nudity, Professions of love, no sex but it's mentioned, thats why it's rated M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 05:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11845185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_technicolor_whiscash/pseuds/the_technicolor_whiscash
Summary: Tulio and Miguel wake up in an odd situation, with no memory of the night before. What will this mean for them? For their partnership?





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I whipped up after watching the road to el Dorado a few hours ago

How did Tulio end up like this? One minute, he’s minding his own business, the next, he’s waking up next to his partner. And neither of them is wearing clothes. Oh, that's right. Alcohol. 

“Mmmph.” Miguel groaned beside him, his face buried in pillows. “What happened last night?”

“I don't know. There’s a part of me that doesn't want to know.” Tulio replied, running his hand through his dark hair. “Are you as hungover as I am?”

“Unfortunately. Whatever we drank last night must've been strong enough to kill a bear.”

“So you've got no memory of last night? Or how we ended up like this?”

Miguel turned his head, his eyes scanning up and down his partner’s lean yet powerful body. “Trust me, if I remembered, I would have told you.” 

“Do you think we… you know…”

“What, had sex? Darling, I would be surprised if we didn't.”

Tulio slumped back onto the pile of blankets. Damnit. This wasn't supposed to happen. This wasn't how this was supposed to happen in the first place. He was going to wait for the right time, the right place. Not getting hammered and then accidentally having sex. This wasn't according to plan. 

“Tulio?” Miguel said, interrupting his thoughts. “Is there something on your mind?” 

“You seem all very laid back about this.” 

“So we had sex. You can't say you haven't wanted to do it for a while.” 

Tulio frowned. “Wait, how did you know?”

“For starters, it’s painfully obvious. I was just waiting for you to make a move. Secondly, I heard you moaning my name while you were jacking off once.”

Oh. Right. That little tidbit. “So. Wait. You feel the same way?” 

Before Miguel could respond, Chel’s face pushed aside the curtain of the covered palanquin they had been residing within. Immediately upon seeing them both nude, she brought a hand up in front of her eyes. “I don't know what I’m interrupting, but it better finish up. Tzekel-kan’s on his way, and you guys better get ready.”

She disappeared, and Tulio stood. Well, more slouched over, since the roof of the palanquin wasn't especially tall. “Damnit. We should get moving.” 

Miguel held an expression that looked both saddened and lustful. “Right. We can talk about this later.” 

They both quickly threw their clothes back on and tried to play it like nothing had happened between them. But something certainly had happened between them. They had shared an intimate moment, and it would most certainly change their relationship. Hopefully for the better.

\---------

The next day, Tulio decided to lay low, while Miguel romped around with the townspeople. He seemed to enjoy simply being around them, in a society unlike any he or Tulio had known before. And, if Tulio wasn't fearful of the people discovering their lies, he would have liked to have been down there with them. 

A few hours into basking in the glory of the gold that had been piled into their ‘temple,’ Tulio heard footsteps coming up the stairs. And who could it be but Miguel. 

“Tulio. We never got a chance to talk about what happened yesterday.” Miguel said, his voice growing more serious. Given his usual playful attitude, Tulio was nervous. 

“Right. Yes. That whole thing.” Tulio ran a hand through his hair. “How do we want to approach this?” 

Miguel sighed. “Well, we could play it off like nothing happened. But that would undoubtedly end in disaster.”

“But I… this wasn't how it was supposed to be. I just… I was waiting for the right time, and I completely missed it.” 

“Tulio, you can't plan something like this.” Miguel’s hands suddenly became intertwined with Tulio’s. “It’s abrupt. It's sudden. There's never really a right time.” 

“Miguel… what if someone sees us?”

“They won't care. In this society, two men in love is just the same as anyone else. I've learned that in my time among them. Besides, to them we’re gods.” 

Tulio pressed his forehead to Miguel’s and breathed heavily. His heart had been racing for some time. “You’ve always been a god to me, Miguel. I… I love you. Do you… Yknow…”

Miguel chuckled. “Of course I love you too. I've been waiting for you to pluck up the courage and tell me.”

“So what do we do now?”

“You're the one who always has a plan. You tell me what we do next.” 

“I think next, we kiss.” Tulio said, as he brought his mouth to meet Miguel’s. His arms wrapped around the shorter man, pulling them closer together. Miguel released a moan into Tulio’s mouth, and Tulio returned the favor by carding his fingers through Miguel’s hair. 

After a moment, they broke apart, each gasping for air. Miguel buried his nose into the crook of Tulio’s neck and sighed. “God, I love you.” 

“I don't know why I waited so long to kiss you. You're good at it.”

“Really? I haven't had much practice, so I wouldn't know.” 

“Trust me. Kissing you is worth all the gold in El Dorado.”

“All of it?”

“Well, most of it, anyway.”

Miguel snorted. “Alright, partner.” 

“I take it back. Maybe 75% of it.”

“Hey!”

Tulio smiled. “You know I’m just messing with you. No, in all seriousness, you are an excellent kisser.”

“So are you.” 

“Then maybe we should do it again.”

**Author's Note:**

> There's a song in the movie called Friends Never Say Goodbye and I'm like friends... right... friends who in the script were supposed to be lovers before dreamworks nixed the idea...


End file.
